1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a configuration of an air conditioning system that provides more efficient air conditioning in a particular operating environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is installed with an air conditioning system that is configured to cool or heat the interior of the vehicle. A cooler in the air conditioning system for a vehicle includes a compressor the compresses a refrigerant, a condenser that condenses the refrigerant compressed in the compressor, an expansion valve that allows the refrigerant condensed and liquefied in the condenser to be a low temperature and low pressure state, and an evaporator that cools air using latent heat of vaporization of the refrigerant, and the like. Generally, this cooling system adjusts absolute humidity while decreasing a temperature of air.
When a coolant for cooling heat of an engine room causes a heat loss in an engine to become a high temperature state, a heating system uses the coolant in the high temperature state as a heat source, and includes a heater core and a pump that are configured to circulate the coolant of the engine. Generally, the heating system adjusts absolute humidity while increasing a temperature of the air. In a general air conditioning system of the related art, cool air is supplied from the cooler, and warm air is supplied through the coolant of the engine. However, a change of a structure may be required based on an operating environment. Particularly, when the coolant of the engine is not present, it may be difficult to configure the existing air conditioning system, and the existing air conditioning system may be inefficient.
The contents described as the related art have been provided merely for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.